A week worth
by PAFPAF
Summary: When watari and Tzusuki work get's out of hand what happen?


Less then a week worth Authors' notes: This is my first try. So please be gentle with the review. I know I have grammatical error of even spelling in any case. Please forgive me. My language command is a bit down to drain. Disclaimer: All Yami no Matsuei characters belong to their rightful owners, so don't sue me! "Gomen, gomen" Tsuzuki acclaimed as he entered meeting room. Tatsumi was waiting at one corner and Watari is sitting calmly with a cheerful look on his face.  
  
"Ohayo Tsuzuki san" Watari acclaimed with a smile.  
  
"You are late Tsuzuki san we wait for 3 hours by now and Watari san it already noon by now." Tatsumi voice seems enough to make the teacup clutter and the glass room vibrate (scary). Lucky enough I did not shattered. (May be Tatsumi has gone through worse than 3 hours). " Here is your assignment, bring back this girl called Takagi Riku back to this world without failed. Other wise Tsuzuki san your lunch allowance will be halved. Do I get myself clear? Tatsumi said in calm pushing his glasses up.  
  
"Tatsumi you are not fair. Where is Hisoka?" Tsuzuki in puppy mode  
  
"After what happen in Nagasaki, he is taking a break you can do it with Watari san NOW GO" Tatsumi look like he was about to swallow both of them up whole. Background we can see Kanoe mumbling something about Tatsumi soon my entire employee will run away soon if this continues. Both of them just run away. " That's fast" claim Tatsumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On Chiju  
  
"Watari what are u holding? You look very serious to me like Tatsumi this morning." Tsuzuki ask innocently.  
  
"Well this? candy for u but don't finished them. I heard this girl is very good. She is both alchemist and a chemist. Despite her age only 20, but has establish herself as one of the best chemist in Japan has ever known she is a true genius. May be this girl can help me in my new potion. I am sure she is happy to work with me the greatest alchemist the world has ever known." Watari said in glory with all glamour. Beside him Tsuzuki clamping happily. (Tzusuki san that is not something to be happy about. Knowing you will be the test object every time a potion is made. You are Watari's future guinea pig don't you get it?)  
  
The scenery is beautiful. It's autumn. Leafs turn to brownish crisps. The weather is cold. Spring in chiju has long past even that is not the case in meifu. Slowly but surely walk reaching the girl's house. It was like a small landed property. It has a short stair leading to the main door. The house looks calm and surely beautiful if it were springtime. Potted plants lined neatly along the stair. They walk along the stair and when they about to press the bell suddenly the door swung open outward. Almost come in contact with Tzusuki's nose revealing a short yet cute little girl with a brown eye on the left and blue on the right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gomen Gomen" I said cheerfully" who are you? Are you from the chemist store? Where is my order? How much? You know I need that soon or else my experiment will gone to drain." I felt I was blabbering non-stop with two cute male. One of them looks boyish but messy but he has a beautiful violet eye color. While the other one has blond hair matching with his brown eyes. Stunned at me I continued, "Guess you are not them. Ehmmmmm.. Will you two move a side I need to take out the garbage."?  
  
"Are you Takagi Riku? Watari ask "yep that's me" I smile and turn around to face them after putting my garbage outside my home to be taken away later. "Watari san isn't she a bit short for that age? May be a bit young did we get the wrong girl again?" Tzusuki asks, "Face fault" "I guess let me introduce ourselves I am Watari Yutaka and this is my partner Tsuzuki Asato. Can we have some place more private to talk?" Watari ask politely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the house at living room.  
  
I have never seen such handsome man before in my life, maybe. Of today is the turning point in my life? I serve the newly recognized guest with cheesecake and rose tea. To defense myself I added a small solution I created to make one calm and lose strength if he or she tries to resolve to violence. It's temporary though. They did not notice them but my empathy told me they come to see me for a good course not for trouble.  
  
"Rose tea I am really surprise you serves us with this kind of tea" Tzusuki smile.  
  
"Watari san? Does he always eat so messily?" I ask handing the napkin to Tzusuki.  
  
"Believe me this is his table manner. I am sorry but it cannot be helped or improve in any way. Watari acclaimed while Tzusuki shouting at the background how cruel Watari is. (?)  
  
"Oh I see. So what bring you here today? Tsusuki san do you want some more cakes? I have more cake at the refrige it's strawberry shortcake." I ask. Seeing Tzusuki nodding vigorously, still licking the leftover frosting in his fork. I rose up and took out the strawberry shortcake. And put it on the table before passing the cake to Tzusuki.  
  
He happily accepts it. Then he cut a large portion of cakes and put them on his plate and took the first bite. " We actually here to pick you up. It's your time to die'" he smiled innocently with his puppy tail wagging from side to side.  
  
I was so pissed off and took his plate. There was tug o war game for about 1 min. He almost cries.  
  
"Please I have not eaten since this morning." Tzusuki said. Then I let go out of pity.  
  
"What prove you have to say it is my due already? Did you guys paid for doing this jobs?" I ask annoyed by them  
  
"We are the cutest yet most trustable shinigami. We can perform magic if you want some prove" Watari said confidently "but we are paid poorly that is why I cannot indulge myself in those wonderful cake" Tzusuki continues with watery eyes, while Watari patted his puppy head. There was silence as I glared at them rather uncomfortable once. But the silence was broken by the sound of doorbell. It turned out to be from the chemist store. After paying them for the package I ordered to make the new potion, I return to my seat. "Then why am I not dead yet since you say this is my time? Or you guys are here to straitening things up?" I ask, "yes" both of them answered. "That means if I don't want to go, you cannot touch me then?" I continued as I see them sweet dropping "so it is up to me to go. That is why you guys paid so poorly" I smiled. " No not like that" Watari try to explain. In puppy mode again Tzusuki said "don't do this please, they will cut my lunch allowance again. Can we have an agreement here please? I need you to go back to meifu please this time I cannot fail." I sat there and ponder, "Ok 1 year. After that I go with you.". "noooooo." Watari said " I will share my lab if you are dead and employed as a shinigami". I look at him and said "Watari san that is the last thing I want to do after knowing the pay is bad." Tzusuki look suddenly change to serious then said "1 week no more no less. In return you will have to provide me with 10 large cakes every day. Do we have a deal?" Watari continued, "I also have access to your formula and you will also lent me your lab." (Sweat drop)  
  
Stupid me I agreed to their demand. I prepare the lab and hand him the formula I created so far.  
  
I went back to my working room and start the computer on. After listening to their story I wonder how to escape from death. How? I decided to go to the market to buy some egg and sugar to make more cakes for Tzusuki. Walking around suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder. When I turn around I saw a man. He was wearing all white and his hair is as thin as silk with almost metallic color. His mismatch blood shot earring only bring the good look on him ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He leans towards me and whispered, "Do you want to escape from death?"  
  
I followed him to a small park where children playing happily while the sun were about to set. We both settle down on a beach before he continues, "I will teach you some spell to protect yourself, and live immortal life as long as you agree with one condition. "What is it? And how should I address you? Why you help me on this matter?" I asked  
  
" I want you to make a program to hack through the Joo Oh Cho mother computer and retrieve a file of a person by the name of Tzusuki Asato. I am Muraki Kazutaka. If you ask me why I help you, it's just because you are good enough to do the job perfectly. If you do this, you actually have nothing to lose, you will learn about magic. And gain immortality may be while hacking the mother computer you might find something on cell generation and potion of forever young?" he said calmly. "Ok you win I will do it" I said. I realize that he is not a good person. But I felt nothing about him no matter how hard I tried. When I reach home I saw both of them sitting watching TV leisurely munching those cake and candy I made for them earlier. "I will make dinner tonight will Italian food be fine with you guys?" I settle the groceries at the kitchen counter, "can I cook please I am great at Cajun stir fry. My sister used to teach me." Tzusuki begs at the kitchen counter. I realize he move fast when it come to food. But strangely Watari's face turns to blue. "Tzusuki san, you are my guest, you do me great favor by letting me have another week. I can't let you cook for us except I want to be a bad host or I cook very badly. Am I not right?" I felt like talking to a kid. Despite the fact Watari state to me that he is 90 years old already. He is now reduced to whimpering puppy while Watari's look very relief. That night we are so happy talking. I notice that they are good friend. Watari is a bad artist. He claimed that he can bring life to his drawing but I doubt he can bring life to a stick figure. But what amused me more this Tsuzuki claimed he has command of 12 shikigami. And 4 of them are the ancient god. He even performs a small trick turning a fuda paper to a small bird. It was something really good. But I was expose to those spells earlier that I don't find it huge surprise. Well due to my good acting they really think I am amused. We have an agreement that they would stay at my house. I prepare the guest room and futon for them. Before returned to my working room. It was a tiring night. But I continue my pact with Muraki sensei. I did not tell those stupid sleeping shinigami though. As I felt there is no reason for me to do it. If I were to escape from their clench ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
A week worth Authors' notes: This is my first try. So please be gentle with the review. I know I have grammatical error of even spelling in any case. Please for give me. My language command is a bit down to drain. Disclaimer: All Yami no Matsuei characters belong to their rightful owners, so don't sue me! "HISOKA DID THOSE 2 BAKA CONTECT YOU TODAY" Tatsumi voice has cause the paper to fly and Hisoka hair blown to one side. "I don't know. Tzusuki did not call me not has he return home. Watari is not at his lab. Maybe they do something stupid again." Hisoka's reply was cold, undisturbed from Tatsumi voice and still continue to read his book (memoirs of geisha???) "It has been 3 days they have no reason to gone of missing just like that. Masaka" Tatsumi said holding his spec. Hisoka look up to Tatsumi with an unhappy face. Tatsumi immediately sent out his shadows and Hisoka work on his empathy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was staring at my computer cracking my head writing a program to break through the Joo Oh Cho mother computer. It had only several layer of security system, but it also has tons and tons of passwords to solve. That still has to be companied with the unmoving living eyes tirelessly watching the screen just to watch out for hacker trying to get in. Getting it connected is one problem, getting access through the multi leveled access is another. Well I guess this is the price I have to pay for such short immortality. Suddenly. huge bangs at the living room I quickly grab the fuda paper I just made and learn in 2 days, and runs out to see what is going on hoping the fuda will be strong enough to withstand what it is going to be imposed on. At the living room "TSUZUKI WAKE UP" a man with blue eyes shouting at Tsuzuki while a blonde boy with green eyes tried to kick his guts. "DON\'T YOU DARE HURTING TZUSUKI SAN" I shouted and took out a fuda and threw it at Tzusuki to form a barrier. Blue pair and green pair looks at me. Out of sudden a shadow moves really quickly from behind the blue man eyes. I jump and dodge. It exploded on the wall just beside my working room. I took out a fuda to form a barrier around me just in time for the second wave attack. Its attack hit me hard. I have to step back a few step to keep myself standing. Another fuda I guess to block the light so that the shadows disappear. It works. "Pretty tough to beat Tatsumi. You are good" The green eye glaring at me while position himself armed with a couple fuda. "I feel honor that you think so highly of me" I reply "kind enough to tell me your name?" I hold out another fuda. "I am Kurosaki Hisoka. I will be the one to bring you down today." He then lunches an attack. He is empathy. His attack almost drives me crazy with that sound. But the barrier is good enough. I quickly raise my metal barrier and throw the fuda paper left on my hand. "STOP IT" Hisoka scream when the fuda spell begin to work. "Hisoka san. You are an empathy person. So if I tore down your mental barrier and amplify the sound surrounding you by 3 times, I wonder how long will you stand it? Smart move neh" I reply standing calmly looking down at him clinging to his sanity. "Hisoka what are you doing here?" Watari exclaimed, "Tatsumi you are here too I am so happy you do care for me." Watari with watery eyes. " You know them?" I ask dumbly "Stop it please" Hisoka begs then just fainted. " What happen here why the huge mess. AHHH MY CAKE." Tsuzuki shouted seeing his cake on the floor with Tatsumi footprint. I begin to wonder is all shinigami acts so strangely. He did not even wakes up when around him there is bangs and furniture breaking into two. Even the kitchen wall is almost torn down. I can understand about Watari cause the lab is sound proving. But Tzusuki is right in the middle of the battle. I was really unhappy with the damage they have caused. Tatsumi split the low table into 2 pieces now the sofa is no more a sofa. It's pieces flew off smashing almost all the newly bakes cakes I prepared and also breaking the new teapot I bought so expensively. Just before Watari and Tsuzuki came into my life. What piss me off really bad is Tatsumi pretend nothing happen and did not even offer to pay compensation. We sat down on the floor once Hisoka wake up from his short faint "Tatsumi san you will have to pay for all of this damage to my home" they were cleaning my home by now. But I excuses Tzusuki from cleaning cause he is really clumsy. "Sorry this have to happen but I fell you will not be needing all this anymore. Because your time is up u have to move on and will you remove the spell you cast on me." Tatsumi said calmly pushing his glasses up again. "Playing hard balls with me don't you, Tatsumi san if you don't pay for my damages, then I will not lift your spell instead making it worse. Beside Tzusuki and Watari has made an agreement with me to let me stay till the end of the week." I reply coldly. With the puppy on the background nodding. "Then I shall take your soul by force if I needed to." Tatsumi claimed." Tatsumi san, I beat you once I can beat you twice. Trust me the second time it will be worse that you think." I smiled wickedly sending Tzusuki backs at the wall. Sweat drop I rose up and said. "Please help yourself with the dinner tonight. If you would not mind I can provide Hisoka san and Tatsumi san with bedding on the closet. I suggest you guys stay here tonight. I guess it will be very tiring to have to travel back after such battle." I will be at my room if you need me." I replied. "I supposed you haven't told her what powers you have?" Tatsumi ask "Sure I have I could trust her." Watari said proudly. "I told her the name of my 12 shikigami. And show her some trick on fuda." Tzusuki happily saying them "Baka" Hisoka closes his eye and pondered we are not her match. How she does them? Her fuda is strange. I have never seen it before. "Tatsumi san have a look at this." Hisoka present the pink used fuda paper. Then continue "she invent her own fuda" 3 pair of eyes looks at Hisoka (shock) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside my room Finally I could break through the mother computer. I call out my files read them then deleting them. Then I took a hard copy of Tzusuki. Begun searching the others too. It surprise me as to how twisted their live was before becoming a shinigami. One think I could not believe was How Hisoka died. Muraki Sensei cursed him to death. I took out another paper to make o fuda. This time not only protect myself but also my interest I contacted him to met him tomorrow The next morning I prepared a lavish breakfast I serves it with a new invention of dessert. It was a fruitcake. After taken my breakfast I said to them that I am going out for a while "you can removed the spell you cast on me since yesterday." Tatsumi said rather pissed off." Sorry not until you pay for the damages. Until then just sit here nicely cause it will stick on you like curse ne Tzusuki san" pushing another cake at him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the park I saw Muraki presenting him with the file." So what is the secret? Hiding my left hand I cast a fuda barrier. "It's easy " he smiles and move towards me. Suddenly a sharp pain on my abdomen. I glared at him and look down. A gust of blood flows out from my abdomen "Why? How?" I ask "You only learn fuda for 3 days. You don't have enough spirit power. Beside I teach you how to use it. So I know where is the weakness right. " His voice was low. His smile was wicked as he drew his knife away from my abdomen and let me sit on the beach I first sat when I met him the first time. Then he picks up the folder and the cd. He left me alone watching the sunset waiting to die. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Tatsumi your shadow is showing!" Tzusuki suddenly understand something and stoop up abruptly. He summons the small bird made by fuda to find Riku. While the rest followed on foot. They finally found her but it's too late. Knowing nothing can be done they left or who has taken her life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sun is beautiful. I have never seen such beauty before. My eyes grew weak and my body felt numb. Then I slip to darkness. Still asking why this had to happen on me. I will have my revenge soon. "You will my dear you will" was it just my dream or a man just spoken to me? I open my eyes to see a shadow of a man. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In meifu. "Gushoshin did Riku Takagi came to meifu already? Can you check for me?" Watari asked. "Nope there is no one by that name. Why are you concern with her?" Gushoshin asked " nothing" Watari walk away with a slight blush "What happen to the person that has no record in the main frame?" Watari asked stopping at the doorway. "I don't know it never happen and it's impossible" replied gushoshin. Watari leaves the room with a sad face. But suddenly his face filled with excitement when he stumble a book title "long forgotten potion" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so what do you think is it good I will continue them if it is good review please. But be gentle. It is my first time anyway 


End file.
